Dear Katie
by Samantha Violet
Summary: Cho Chang is going through a bitter second divorce, and only her correspondence with her best friend, Katie Bell, seems to keep her sane. Then Cho makes a rash decision ...


A/N - This was written for the 'Reasons to get married' challenge by DramioneLurver. My reason was 'They're best friends'. Enjoy!

Dear Katie

19 January 2014

Dear Katie,

How are things? Sorry I haven't written in a while. Things have been kind of hectic around here lately.

I guess you've probably heard that Harry and I are on the rocks (it's impossible to have a private life when your husband is high up in the Ministry). Don't worry about me, though. I'll be fine. There's been a lot of shouting, and a lot of tears - mostly on my side - but I think I'm coming to terms with the fact that my marriage is over. To be honest, I don't think he ever really got over Ginny. When we got engaged, he swore to me that she was in his past, and he only saw her as a friend; but there was a look in his eyes even then, which in retrospect I probably shouldn't have ignored. I was just so happy to have been offered a second chance at married life after everything went wrong with Michael. But now it's all gone wrong again.

Well, enough ranting about my problems. Write back soon, and tell me all about Italy. I was thrilled to hear that you were back in the country! We should definitely get together in Diagon Alley very soon. I've missed having my best friend around.

Hugs,

Cho.

21 January 2014

Dear Cho,

Ciao! Italy was fab, thanks for asking. The food was amazing, and the countryside is so beautiful. I flew my Nimbus all the way from Rome to Naples, and I've never seen a view like it.

But more importantly: you're getting divorced again? Oh, Cho. I'm sorry, love. I really thought that Harry would be the one for you. I know it didn't work out between you guys at school, but I figured that was because Harry was an immature boy, and I thought he would have grown up since then. I guess not, huh?

Don't worry about Ginny. I've always thought you're much prettier than she is. You'll find another husband in three seconds flat. Lucky guy, whoever he is!

Write back soon, hun. Thinking of you lots.

Katie xxx

22 January 2014

Dear Katie,

Thanks for your kind words. I really do appreciate them. There haven't been very kind words around here lately.

Harry is being a complete bastard to me over this divorce. I didn't think he was the acrimonious type, but he's been saying the most awful things to me - mostly comparing me unfavourably to the sainted Ginny. Plus, he's trying to take nearly all of our money, because he says he needs it to support his kids. I'm not happy about that, but he'll almost certainly win. After all, who's going to say no to the Boy Who Lived?

As for me finding another husband? Ha! I think I'm done with marriage for good, Katie. It isn't worth all this grief. Besides, who needs a husband when I've got friends like you?

Meet me in Diagon Alley on the 28th? I'll be there from 11.30.

Love,

Cho.

1 February 2014

Hey Cho!

It was great to see you last week. I just wanted to let you know that I had a wonderful time, and next time, the Butterbeers are on me!

To be honest, I was a bit worried about you after your recent letters, but you seem well, which is a good sign. And thanks or letting me bore you with all my photos of Italy. Maybe one day we can go together?

Thinking of you, love.

Katie xxx

7 February 2014

Dear Katie,

So sorry it's taken a while to get back to you.

Harry has left. This house feels so empty and ... cavernous without him, and even though I don't like him very much at the moment, I kind of want him back here with me. I'm so lonely. I've barely been able to drag myself out of bed for days.

Yesterday, I was making myself a sandwich, but I wasn't concentrating, and the knife slipped and cut my wrist a little. Then I wondered what it would be like to cut that wrist all the way along, and just watch the life draining out of me. Would it even matter? Sometimes I feel that I would be better off dead. I don't have anybody left to love and care for me.

Don't feel you have to reply to this letter. I hate to be a burden.

Cho.

7 February 2014

Cho,

STOP THAT RIGHT NOW. I hope this owl gets to you before you do anything stupid.

Of course someone loves you, silly girl. I love you. You're my best friend in the whole world. You're pretty and wonderful and funny and loyal, and you must NOT HURT YOURSELF. Write back as soon as you get this owl, I MEAN IT. I want to know you're okay, love.

Katie xxx

7 February 2014

Dear Katie,

I'm okay. I'm really sorry for frightening you. I've had a good cry, and now things feel a little less bleak. I'm quite embarrassed, actually. I'll write you a proper letter tomorrow.

Love,

Cho.

7 February 2014

Cho,

Thank Merlin for that. I'm off to bed.

Katie xxx

8 February 2014

Dear Katie,

Sorry again about yesterday. I was having an emo moment, I guess. I'm okay now.

What I'm about to say might sound very strange, but the thing is, I think I might have changed my mind about marriage. You said in your letter yesterday that you loved me. I know you mean it as a friend. And I love you too - as a friend, of course. But maybe friendship is all it takes to make a successful marriage. I loved Harry deeply, but we were never friends, and perhaps that's why things fell apart. What I really need right now is someone stable, someone I can rely on, who cares for me and wants to look after me.

I think what I'm saying is, Katie Bell: will you marry me?

Love,

Cho.

8 February 2014

Cho,

What the Merlin? Are you serious?

Katie xxx

8 February 2014

Dear Katie,

Yes.

Cho.

8 February 2014

Cho,

Here come the brides!

Katie xxx

P.S. That means 'Yes, I will'.

9 February 2014

Dear Katie,

Suddenly I'm feeling happy again! Meet me in Diagon Alley on the 14th - I'll be finalising my divorce with Harry at the Ministry in the morning (I know, divorcing on Valentine's day - bloody perfect), but I'll be free from about 1.30. Let's go wedding dress shopping!

Your fiancee (!),

Cho.

29 April 2014

Dear Cho,

I can't believe there's only two days to go until I'm your wife! I'm so excited. I've had all the final adjustments made to my dress, and the cake should be arriving this afternoon. I've packed all my stuff ready to move into your house.

My parents still don't really understand, I'm afraid. No matter how many times I explain we're not gay, we just care deeply for each other and want to take care of each other, they still roll their eyes. But sod them, right? This is all about us!

See you on the 1st, best friend. I wish it was the 1st already!

Katie xxx

May 2 2014

Dear Katie,

I know nothing I say can ever make up for what I've done. Apologies are just words, but words are all I have to offer you right now. I want you to know how truly sorry I am for hurting you.

The thing is, when I looked into your eyes yesterday morning outside the chapel, I saw something in them that made me nervous. I do love you Katie, very, very much, but just as a friend. When I looked at you, I sensed that you felt something more for me. I think you've been falling in love with me, Katie, and I'm sorry, but I just can't feel the same way about you.

This is all my fault, of course. I should never have suggested the idea of getting married. Maybe there's a reason why marriage and friendship are usually separate. I really don't want to lose you as a friend, Katie. Please write back. I hope you can forgive me.

I'm sorry.

Cho.

May 16 2014

Dear Katie,

It's been two weeks since my last owl, and I haven't heard back from you. I'm sure you're still angry and hurt. All I can do is apologise again. I managed to ruin the one good thing in my life - our friendship - and now I'm lonelier than ever.

Please write back?

Cho.

May 23 2014

Dear Katie,

I'm sorry. Please write back.

Cho.

Dear Katie, Dear Katie, Dear Katie ...


End file.
